


Never Gonna Give You Up (a shinkami crack smut oneshot)

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, kamishin - Fandom, mha, shinkami - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Funny, Inspired by..., M/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: This crack smut oneshot was inspired by a joke between me and my lovely Sero loving friends on discord. I was looking for a song to put as the title for my next chapter of My Hyper Blonde and asked them to give suggestions. The results ended in me writing this instead of the new chapter. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Never Gonna Give You Up (a shinkami crack smut oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS STILL A SMUT ONESHOT EVEN IF IT’S A BIG JOKE SO THERE IS STILL SEXUAL CONTENT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Clothes thrown all over the floor in a rush, heavy pants and warm bodies. Kaminari has been chasing after this man forever; this godly hot purple mess that somehow makes insomnia look like the sexiest thing ever. The blonde has used every pickup line in the book, been direct, dragged the lilac haired man on dates filled. Now, finally, he’s getting a taste of those pale moonlight lips. They taste faintly of the chocolate crepes they shared earlier. They’re soft but firm and a little cold in a nice, comforting way. God, he he’s a good kisser too. Each movement of Shinsou’s tongue making Kaminari melt like butter on hot hot hot toast.

“Hitoshi…” The blonde calls out, gasping for air between their intense kisses. “I want you, please…”

The lavender man moves his kisses to Kaminari’s neck and trails them all the way down to his chest. “Fuck, Denki… I want you too.”

Music playing softly in the background, the two men couldn’t stop themselves from getting lost in each other. Shinsou lays the blonde down on his bed gently, his hands feeling every inch of warmth on Kaminari’s slim body. Hovering over the shorter man, Shinsou runs his tongue down the blonde’s collarbone and chest before circling it around his nipple.

The blonde can’t stop the faint moans from escaping. “Hitoshi…”

‘We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand’

Shinsou continues playing his tongue on Kaminari’s nipple and biting it gently. He removes the blonde’s boxers and tosses them aside. His pale hands travel up the electric boy’s thighs and lifts his legs up. The lilac-ette then moves his lips to the legs he’s holding and kiss the thighs, leaving little love marks with each bite.

Kaminari’s mind is going blank, all he can think of is how much he wants Hitoshi Shinsou to absolutely rail him. He gasps softly when the insomniac’s tongue met with his shaft. The taller man licks the underside slowly and then the tip. “F-fuck…” he whispers before Shinsou takes the blonde’s whole member into his mouth.

The lavender haired sucks slowly at first and then picks up speed. He moves his tongue around the blonde’s shaft, trailing the underside and wrapping around. Squeezing the thighs in his hands gently as his head bobs up and down.

‘Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you’

“H-Hitoshi…. I’m close…” Kaminari stumbles out between heavy pants.

Shinsou doesn’t slow down, he keeps deep throating the blonde’s cock until he hears the cry of pleasure and tastes the hot white liquid in his mouth. He releases Kaminari’s member from his mouth and then sticks two of his own pale fingers into his mouth. Wetting them with the mixture of spit and cum before bringing them to the blonde’s little hole.

A shiver of excitement runs up the electric male’s spine. Shinsou starts slow with one finger, gently massaging the entrance and the inside. He then adds another finger and allows the blonde to adjust before scissoring them inside, stretching the opening.

‘We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see’

The lilac-ette rests Kaminari’s legs on his broad shoulders and readies his cock at the blonde’s hole. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” With a nod from the shorter man, he continues to gently push himself inside. He moves his hands to the blonde’s small waist and gently grips his hips.

The electric male’s back arches, body trembling slightly from desire. Shinsou pushes his shaft further in, earning a moan from Kaminari. “Hitoshi… fuck me, please…”

“Patience, my kitten,” the bass in the insomniac’s voice making a little growl only turns the blonde on more. The lavender haired male pushes the rest of his cock into the smaller male’s hole and gives him a minute to adjust before starting to move.

‘Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)’

“Oh, s-shit… Hitoshi!” Kaminari calls out as Shinsou begins thrusting faster.

The taller male digs his nails into the hips of the shorter, pounding into his sweet spot harder. The blonde squirms and cries in pleasure, but the lilac-ette keeps him in place. Both of their minds lost in ecstasy.

“Fucking… damn, Denki… you’re so tight,” Shinsou moans as he continues thrusting into the hole of the blonde faster and harder. Sweat beads running down his pale neck and back. “Feels so good…”

Kaminari, in a blushing and panting mess, gazes at the purple sex-god of a man with pleading golden eyes. “Kiss me…”

‘We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand’

The insomniac male leans down and deeply kisses the blonde, moaning his beautiful bass voice against soft lips. He gives the electric male’s bottom lip a little bite, both of them panting heavily with each pounding thrust. “F-fuck, Denki. I’m close…”

“M-me too, Hitoshi…” Kaminari responds, wrapping his arms around Shinsou. “Come with me…”

“Yes, baby..” The lilac-ette kisses the blonde again, giving one last deep thrust as they both climax. Hot tingling sensations running through them as they continue to kiss.

‘Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry’

The music playing on the stereo fades out and Shinsou pulls himself out of Kaminari. He moves the both of them carefully so that the blonde is resting on top of his chest and holds him close. The electric male nuzzles into his lover, listening to his pounding heart.

“That was amazing, Hitoshi… Like, damn…”

Shinsou chuckles a little through his heavy breathing. “Glad you enjoyed it, my kitten…”

**Author's Note:**

> Heavens forgive me for this lmao


End file.
